Purity
by OneAbsurdMentality
Summary: Castiel manages to escape Purgatory but he has no recollection of how he did it and it just so happens that Sam and Dean are working on a case in the town where he pops up. When he and Dean see each other again, what will happen? One-shot and you may choke on the fluff. (Destiel; rated T for moments of profanity.)


_Hey there. This is a quick one-shot, and I am actually really pleased with how it turned out. Of course I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it, I only own the storyline for this story. Though I suppose I can't take full credit for that either. I asked my friend to write me a Destiel fluff and she did, but then told me that I was able to rewrite it and claim it as my own. Though her work influenced this greatly, I did change it a LOT so practically nothing is the same. A big thank you goes out to her. Hope you enjoy~_

_-OneAbsurdMentality_

* * *

"I'm not leaving without you, you hear me?! Dammit Cas, I need you!" His hand fell away and Dean was sucked into the portal.

Dean sat up in bed, panting harshly as his fists clenched around the sweat soaked sheets. His green eyes darted around the room to reassure himself that he was back on earth. It was the same dream again, he'd been having it since he had gotten out of Purgatory about a month ago, yet it still hadn't lost its potency. It hurt him to remember the pained look in Castiel's eyes. Even more so to recall the fact that he had failed him. He couldn't carry out his promise; he didn't get him out of Purgatory.

It made it even worse when he thought about the fact that he had been denying the fact that his feelings for Cas might be more than just platonic the entire time that he had been in Purgatory, but he had come to terms with it the moment that the angel slipped away, and he had been unable to tell Castiel how much he really meant to him.

By this time Dean's breathing had calmed and he released a shaky sigh, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes with a quiet curse. He kicked off the covers and stood groggily, beginning to get dressed.

"Wha' time is it?" Sam's voice was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in and his long limbs were splayed over the mattress, peeking out from under the covers. Dean snorted in slight amusement as he glanced over at the clock while pulling his jacket on.

"4:30 Samantha, go back to sleep."

"Jerk," Sam muttered at the insult. "Bitch," Dean replied just as snarkily, reaching for the keys on the nightstand.

"I'm going out for a while."

* * *

They had been working a case in Maine for three days with no new leads, one deceased victim, and one other victim who had been taken only to reappear several weeks later, barely conscious. Needless to say, they were hard pressed to figure out what has been creating chaos before another was claimed.

Dean was driving his dark impala down a slowly lightening side street surrounded on either side by pines, a subtle frown showing on his features as he thought about the case to get his mind off of… other things. In fact, he was so focused on what little facts they knew that he almost missed the familiar light brown trenchcoat on the side of the deserted road. But he didn't, how could he?

Dean's eyes widened and he slammed his foot on the brakes, grappling with the steering wheel as the car screeched to a harsh stop. He knew how bad that was for the tires, but at the moment he found he didn't care because right in front of him, covered in dirt, blood, and grime, was Castiel. The hunter sat in the stalling car stiffly, moss green eyes blank in shock as he gripped the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

It had only been a few seconds when Dean seemed to realize that yes, Cas was there and yes, he was real. He got out of the car and rushed over to the subtly hunched figure, eyes scanning bright blue to see confusion swimming in them. Dean hooked his fingers around Castiel's arms as the angel stared at him, head tilted.

"Christ Cas, are you alright?! How- how did you get out?" Dean rasped, tightening his hold of the angel. Hell, did he even know he was out?

"Don't blaspheme Dean." Castiel's voice was rough as his gaze finally settled on Dean's. He waited a beat, a serious expression on his face, before his chapped lips quirked upwards in a small smile. Dean almost drowned in the wave of relief that washed over him and he let out a shaky laugh in disbelief.

"Damn Cas, you sure picked a Hell of a time to get a sense of humor!" He remarked, shaking his head.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" Dean raised his head to look deep into Castiel's eyes, searching. The angel nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered, and Dean pulled him in for a hug, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder as he replied, "good, that's good," with a large grin. Castiel uncertainly raised his arms and, after a quick moment of hesitation, wrapped them around Dean's solid form, his scruff rubbing against Dean's neck as he relaxed his head onto his shoulder.

They stayed that way for several long moments, just breathing and staying latched together in silence. Dean finally cleared his throat and awkwardly pulled back after squeezing Castiel's right shoulder.

"Come on, we should go back to the motel and get you cleaned up."

* * *

Castiel was in the shower while Sam and Dean were sitting at a small table in the other room, talking about his return.

"How did he even get out of Purgatory?" Sam asked with his brows knitted together. Dean shrugged.

"I don't freakn' know Sammy, but he's here." His voice had a small edge to it and Sam's eyes softened.

"Don't you find it a little suspicious Dean?" Sam hesitantly asked, flinching when his brother leveled a glare at him. Despite this, he continued, "I mean, the only way you could get out was with a vamp's help, a powerful spell, your blood, and a portal. So how did he manage-" "Sammy!" Dean cut off his brother with a smoldering stare. "I don't know how he got out, and right now I don't care!" He spat harshly, ignoring the sigh that Sam issued.

"Dean-" He tried again. "Just drop it." Dean growled, and this time, Sam fell silent. Both of them looked up as the bathroom door swung open, revealing a clean shaven angel with a towel over his messy black hair. Castiel's bright blue eyes contrasted sharply with his flushed cheeks, probably from the hot shower, and what little hair Dean and Sam could see stuck out in between the folds of the towel, the dark ebony stark against ivory.

Dean made a strangled noise in the back of his throat but he covered it with a cough, choking out a, "feel better Cas?" and ignoring the confused look he got from his brother.

"Yes, thank you." Castiel replied, pulling the towel off of his head and holding it in his hands. His blue gaze met Dean's and the hunter stared back unabashedly, questions clear in both pairs of optics, yet nothing was spoken. The elder hunter wanted answers, but he wanted to speak to Cas alone first. Sam seemed to pick up on the tension and gave the table a small pat, two sets of eyes resting on him as he stood, holding a hand to the front of his suit to keep it straight as he did so.

"Well, I think I know what we're dealing with on this case, so I'm going to go talk with the living victim to see if everything matches up." Sam slipped his hands into his pockets, Dean giving him a quietly grateful look which Sam acknowledged with a very small nod.

"Okay Sammy, but if you get a single scratch on my Baby…" The threat lingered in the air, unfinished. Sam cracked a smile while Castiel looked lost, and the younger Winchester opened the door, throwing a, "I'll be back soon." over his shoulder. As his brother shut the door behind himself, Dean rose from his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"How did you get out Cas?" He asked, watching as Castiel gently set the towel on the back of the abandoned chair and turned his gaze to the window. "I don't remember."

"Dean squinted slightly and shook his head minutely, taking a step forward, Castiel's eyes flickering to his.

"It's just strange. We spent a year there Cas, fighting for our lives. You, me, and Benny. Now you're out and you can't even remember how you did it. I sure as Hell remember," Dean paused, eyes pained, "when I wasn't strong enough to pull you with me."

Castiel frowned, uncertainty melting into guilt. "Dean…." He said slowly, "I pushed you away, you didn't leave me behind." His head tilted to the side as the hunter scoffed.

"Don't bullshit me Cas. Don't- don't lie to try and make me feel better. I felt you slip away and I couldn't stop it." The words came out rough and Dean dropped his gaze to stare hard at the stained carpet.

"Dean," Castiel strode forward and gently took a hold of Dean's chin, tilting his head upwards to look at him. "I let you go. I needed to atone for my sins and I couldn't risk hurting Sam, Bobby, or especially you, again. And I wouldn't even consider dragging you down with me, making you stay for my own selfish reasons." Innocent blue implored the hunter to listen and believe him, but Dean just shook his head and tore away, turning, voice broken. "You wouldn't have hurt us Cas, and did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't want to return if it meant leaving you behind? You left when I needed you most."

"Do you still need me Dean?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean remained silent, still, his back turned to the angel so that he could hide the emotions showing plainly on his face.

That was the breaking point. Determination set in Cas' features and he reached out, grasping Dean's shoulders firmly, turning him around, and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was chaste and innocent, but the shocked hunter could barely register what was happening before the angel had leaned away, hope and slight fear in his eyes as he realized what he had done, what could happen because of his actions. Silence fell over them like snow to a winter ground, one shocked and the other frightened.

"I- I am so sorry Dean, I-" Castiel was interrupted by the soft, warm lips that crashed against his. After a second of surprise, Cas moved to wrap his arms around Dean's neck as the other lifted his hands, one settling firmly on the angel's neck while the other fisted gently in his ebony hair, holding him close as their tongues tentatively began to dance together.

The kiss remained sweet, Dean understanding that Cas was new to the whole concept of showing emotion through physical contact and acting accordingly, never pushing him, and he himself taking his time with something that he wasn't familiar with, and that he wanted to be special.

They didn't know how much time passed. Seconds could have melded into minutes, minutes into hours, but suddenly the door to the motel swung open, jarring Castiel and Dean and causing them to awkwardly part, lips red, as Sam just stood in the doorway, a bag in hand, gaping.

Dean cleared his throat nervously and Sam's face turned beat red as he realized what he had just walked in on, what he had interrupted. His brother and his best friend_ finally_ kiss and he messed it up? Oh sure, he had known, I mean, the amount of eye sex the two had on a daily basis made it quite clear, he had just been waiting for them to finally admit it and act upon it.

The taller Winchester bit back an irritated groan at himself, instead managing, "um, um, am I interrupting something? Because I can, uh, I can go…" Sam's eyes flicked back and forth between his brother and his friend, poor Cas looking to be assuming the pigmentation of a cherry as he stared at the floor. Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand sheepishly, Dean glaring at his brother.

"Sammy, I thought you were interviewing that witness?" He said darkly, and Sam weakly lifted the sack that he held. "I brought food…" He said apologetically, like providing something edible would be a peace offering. Dean sighed heavily. Time to get straight to the point.

"Why are you back so early?" He asked, Sam entering the room and shutting the door.

"I stopped to get gas and the clerk told me a bad storm was heading this way so I grabbed some supplies and headed back here." The plastic bag was placed on the small table and Sam collapsed on his bed with a tired groan, leaving Dean and Cas to look uncertainly at one another.

"I should go." Castiel murmured quietly. Dean reached out, hesitated, and then drew back with a slight nod. "Okay Cas," He responded, eyes searching the angel's one last time before he disappeared with a ruffling of feathers. Dean turned to glare at Sam after Cas had left.

"So," Sam started, watching Dean with a cheeky grin.

"Oh no, don't even start Sammy-" Dean groaned.

"You and Cas kissed." Sam finished with a smirk. "Are you guys finally together now that you've both grown a pair and admitted that you like each other?"

Dean rubbed a hand across his face. "I don't know what we are, okay? We kissed once, so? That doesn't automatically make us 'boyfriends'." Dean spoke the title with a sense of unease; he still wasn't used to that term applying to him. His words also effectively earned him what he liked to call 'bitch face #4', otherwise known as, 'really Dean? Could you be this stupid?'

"Dean, chances are that was his first kiss, and he's an angel so that's a pretty big deal. I mean, he's been around for how long and saved that moment and then he decides to use it on you? That's huge. Plus, isn't one of the seven deadly sins Lust? Isn't even considering kissing you, much less then actually doing it, considered a serious sin because it requires him admitting to himself that he feels attraction toward you?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean sighed.

"Can we please drop the chick flick moment?" Dean asked, and Sam smiled because that was just so unbelievably Dean. The older brother glowered, Sam raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I just want you to know that I'm happy for you. You're both completely clueless and you deserve each other."

Dean looked into Sam's warm gaze, his small smile, and Dean relaxed, chuckling softly. "Thanks Sammy."

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated! But seriously, reviews help me stay motivated while writing stories, so just stopping by for a second and saying you enjoyed it helps. I have problems keeping a character's personality right, and I apologize if they seemed out of character in this one-shot. ^-^"  
_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
